Mi carta
by DannyRed
Summary: AVISO: Sólo es una nota de mi parte, expresando todo lo que he sentido por Fanfiction y por el Fandom de South Park hasta ahora. Proximamente subiré un video a Youtube. Esta carta va dedicada especialmente a las chicas que han tenido problemas en toda su vida y las que también son apasionadas a la escritura. Hablaré de distintos temas, sólo espero que lo sepan comprender y analizar


**Entrada de la autora…**

* * *

Sé que estaban esperando un One-Shot o un longfic por el estilo. Bueno, aquí les voy a decir todo lo que he sentido estos últimos meses siendo parte de la maravillosa página de escritura "Fanfiction":

Muy bien sabemos que todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos un talento en especial, ya sea el canto, la pintura, la actuación, el baile, la fotografía o la escritura. Aunque ustedes no lo crean, he estado estas últimas semanas leyendo demasiados fics y me sorprendo de la gran imaginación que tienen ustedes, chicas.

Muchos fics me han llamado bastante la atención, les juro que moriría por mandarles un Review pero desafortunadamente… la cuestión es otra. Nunca he tenido el ánimo suficiente como para mandarles un maravilloso comentario porque simplemente he estado en mis días de depresión.

Ahora, muchas de ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué he estado así? Bueno, la respuesta como tal definitiva se las daré más adelante por medio de un video que subiré a Youtube muy pronto.

Fanfiction ha sido como mi segundo hogar, he de confesar que siempre me apasionó el mundo de la escritura debido a que en muchas ocasiones había estado viendo como mi padre escribía hasta altas horas de la noche. Un día, común y corriente, quise hojear uno de sus documentos guardados en Word y me sorprendí sobremanera al ver que se trataba de un meta-relato ¿Qué es esto? Es un cuento en el cual se relatan demasiadas cosas, ya sean de ficción, de aventura, pero en su mayoría de acción y de misterio.

Yo nunca fui forzada a leer un libro o a escribir mi primer cuento. Si, cuando yo me encontraba en tercer grado de primaria mis maestros me habían forzado a escribir un cuento de tres páginas para luego ser plasmado en un pequeño libro de cuentos para que los demás lo pudiesen leer cómodamente. Al principio tuve pequeñas dificultades para formar una buena trama, demasiadas faltas de ortografía, me comía las tildes y los signos de puntuación… horrenda su posición.

Pero, con ayuda de mi madre, pude terminar de escribir el cuento (les puedo decir que duré aproximadamente… unas tres o cuatro horas escribiéndolo porque era mi primer cuento y no sabia cómo hacerle en ese pequeño punto.

¿Cómo fue que me apasioné a la lectura? Bueno, creo que eso fue hereditario de mi padre ya que él tiene como una biblioteca entera en su habitación. Yo misma aprendí a leer con ayuda de una cartilla infantil. A principios de tercero primaria fue que comencé a enviciarme con algunos libros de mi padre (por simple curiosidad).

El año pasado… estaba demasiado triste de tan sólo pensar que mis escritos nunca serian vistos por nadie y que no tenía el potencial suficiente. Hasta que, de repente, llegó así como… una "luz de milagro" a mi vida y era nada más ni nada menos que "Fanfiction" (Imagínense, ni siquiera sabia que esta maravillosa página existía) y en ese tiempo, yo tenia aproximadamente… unos doce años.

Mis padres siempre estuvieron contentos con la idea de que yo algún día escribiera en alguna página. Y ese sueño… se hizo realidad. Bueno, también he de confesar que… no sólo crean que ustedes, como tienen quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve (hasta 25 años, no diré el nombre) que solamente ustedes pueden llegar a tener decepciones amorosas, problemas con la escuela, no sentirse inspiradas en el momento de escribir alguna historia de South Park (admitámoslo, todos hemos tenido problemas).

Yo, aunque tenga trece años, es como si llevara la escritura o el canto en la sangre (no es por presumir ni nada, simplemente… esos son mis dos grandes sueños ahora). También he llegado a tener problemas familiares, escolares, amorosos, de amistad, malentendidos por todas partes… es como si estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla o encerrada en un calabozo sin salida.

Muchos estarán pensando "pero si aún le falta mucho por vivir" lo sé y no hace falta que me lo repitan un millón de veces. Mis compañeros de clase tienen un trato exclusivo conmigo pero no me gusta que me traten como a una celebridad (o en otras ocasiones creen que no tengo problemas como ellos). Aunque ninguno de ellos crean que yo no sufro.

Miren chicas, les voy a decir una de las cosas… si quieren algo, luchen por ello, no se queden con los brazos cruzados y tampoco se queden llorando sin ni siquiera buscar una solución porque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Si, cuando estuve en cuarto grado de primaria o en quinto… estuve en busca de mi talento, de lo que más me gustaba hacer en la vida para más adelante. Tuve que memorizarme las tablas de multiplicar a la fuerza, aprendiendo a cantar en inglés, a dejar de tenerle miedo a la gente. Pero… nunca me imaginé que la escritura y el canto fuera lo que más me apasionaba en la vida (tuve sueños distintos de pequeña, ¿Quién no?). Pero la vida te da sorpresas, la gente cambia y nuestra forma de pensar igualmente.

A simple vista, puedo deducir que muchas de ustedes deben de tener problemas en su hogar ¿No es así? No las forzaré a hablar, sólo quiero que lo piensen, que analicen toda esta situación. Algunas chicas, no sé… sus padres se habrán divorciado o algún pariente que estaba enfermo, ya habrá fallecido o su madre falleció cuando ustedes eran pequeñas. Es duro y… les juro, que si yo estuviera en su mismo lugar, sería capaz de entenderlas pero no puedo porque, a pesar de que vivo con mis dos padres sanos y a salvo, hemos tenido demasiados problemas y conflictos dentro del hogar. Ellos no tienen confianza en mí como yo tampoco en ellos, ¿La razón? Bueno, eso también se los diré en Youtube.

No sé si alguna de ustedes habrá tenido algún trauma en su infancia (aunque creo que la gran mayoría aunque sea ha tenido un susto que las ha atormentado hasta el día de hoy). Mi pasado ha sido un misterio, lleno de desgracias, tragedias, mucha tristeza y demasiados traumas que me han llegado a cambiar hasta la actualidad. Se dice que los traumas vividos en la infancia, hacen que las personas más adelante tengan una autoestima baja o estén pensando en vengarse de la gente que los rodea… muy cierto.

En el salón de clases soy indiferente con casi todo el mundo, no me gusta socializar con ninguno de ellos, pienso que todos me van a traicionar, desconfío de la gente que hay en mí alrededor. Cuando me dicen "eres fea" "¿Por qué eres tan amargada?" "¿Por qué eres así?" "Usted es demasiado aburrida" pero ni siquiera se imaginan que cuando me ofenden, me hacen una cuchillada en el corazón porque soy demasiado sensible en cuanto a los insultos y demás pero… no me importa, no muestro debilidad ante nadie, solo me quedo callada para luego seguir con mi trabajo para después desahogarme en la noche.

Siempre me encuentra leyendo un libro, anotando un par de cosas en una hoja aparte y en serio soy una excelente estudiante. Mi rendimiento académico ha sido implacable y nunca he perdido un año escolar (perdón por decirlo de esa manera). Siento como que… la necesidad de aprender algo nuevo, no me gusta quedarme atrás (¿Quién no ha investigado en Wikipedia?) no puedo ni siquiera no ir con la tarea como corresponde. Los maestros siempre han tenido un buen concepto sobre mi pero desafortunadamente… no soy lo que aparento ser.

Aunque sonría en el colegio, me ría de las estupideces que dicen mis compañeros de clase o sea amables con mis profesores. Cuando llego a casa, sólo me pongo a reflexionar la situación y tratando de desahogarme con alguien.

¿Qué es lo que sucede en estos casos? Bueno, no sé si la gran mayoría sea fan de Facebook. Bueno, yo sólo un poco… (Ok, admito que mucho) pero, al ver que mis padres ni siquiera pueden comprenderme ni escuchar mis problemas, me desahogo en esta dicha relación social en donde siempre me espera mi mejor amiga Fiorella (creo que muchas de ustedes saben que se trata de la escritora del longfic **"Maldito Facebook" **o sea, **_SinnyFioreTheGirlPizzaPower_**) en verdad, _"Sinny"_ es su nombre artístico e.e mientras que a mi me llaman _"Danny-Red_" (porque me tinturé el cabello como un zorro).

Bueno, el punto es que… Fio y yo hemos sido amigas desde hace cinco o seis meses. A ella… mejor dicho, es como mi… confidente, mi Best Friend, la que nunca me va a fallar, siempre nos damos buenos consejos y nos apoyamos mutuamente (Sólo recuerden aunque sea un amigo de la infancia que hayan tenido o uno actualmente, alguien que siempre las ha estado apoyando y dando ánimos y buena suerte). A Fio la amo bastante, ella es una amiga de verdad y una buena chica demasiado inteligente, talentosa, apasionada al canto y a la escritura y es por eso que nos entendemos a la perfección. Cuando estoy sola, triste y deprimida, siempre es ella la que me hace sacar una sonrisa, siempre busco alguna excusa para hablar más con ella (hasta arriesgo mi horario de dormir T_T).

Bueno, ahora, muchas de ustedes han tenido problemas emocionales o muy pocas suelen deprimirse con facilidad y yo, desgraciadamente… soy una de éstas últimas. ¿Cómo es eso? Bueno, digamos que… ante cualquier obstáculo o algo malo que me haya sucedido, siempre caigo en la depresión o suelo estresarme. Digamos que… frecuentemente sufro de complejo de inferioridad (lo que afecta demasiado mis relaciones familiares y en Fanfiction).

Había sucedido un hecho trágico hace dos años… un hecho que ni siquiera quiero recordar porque, cada vez que miro sus fotografías, me dan ganas de llorar. Y desde ese momento… bueno, estuve varias semanas llorando en mi habitación. Si, al principio fue duro aceptar la partida, un adiós definitivo, duro poder aliviar esa herida y ese dolor tan penetrante. Pero… de todas formas… segui adelante, estando siempre a la delantera pero cambiando en mi forma de ser.

Bueno, también debo confesar que varias veces he sufrido por amor (si, sé que muchas de ustedes estarán pensando que aún soy muy chica como para pensar en esos temas). Pero… es algo inevitable, o sea, mi madre me ha dicho que puedo enamorarme a esta edad y todo eso… pero la cosa es un poco difícil en este punto. Bueno, ahora, actualmente, me encuentro en una relación sentimental con el chico más maravilloso del mundo (perdón, por un momento me emocioné e.e).

Sólo quiero que sepan que… en algunos momentos suelo deprimirme fácilmente. Sufro de trastornos de doble personalidad (algo que he estado tratando de controlar últimamente). Aunque sonría y ría por fuera, soy un desastre por dentro. Esa es la verdad. (Sé que muchas de ustedes están viviendo una situación similar a la mía… o puede que no).

* * *

Bueno, esa es toda mi confesión y… las razones de todo este discurso, las podrán encontrar en Youtube muy pronto, subiré el video cuanto antes, en cualquier final de algún capítulo del longfic Style** "Drama Queen"** (claro, si alguna de ustedes ya se han encontrado leyéndolo).


End file.
